


I Might Just Disappear

by KZDipped



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sequences, Moving On, Nightmares, Tags Will Update As Story Progresses, angst (kinda), shipping jokes (definitely)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZDipped/pseuds/KZDipped
Summary: The Eddsquad has been doing relatively well, even fantastically, since Tord left with a bang.  Even Tom can't complain, although he has been having some weird dreams.  Really, really weird dreams.





	

Paul and Patryck, Tord’s right hand men, climbed out of the car, surveying the wreck of the robot carefully. They watched in tense surprise as Tord pushed himself up, blood dripping from what remained of his arm and right side of his face. They knew better than to approach the leader right away; he needed to grasp the situation for himself first, until he did he was unpredictable. 

Tord was quiet, looking out over the edge of the cliff at what remained of his old home. He watched the three survivors walking away from the rubble, walking away, as though they weren’t even scathed. And here he was, feeling as though he was burning alive. 

He glanced down at the debris strewn about his feet, including one of the smaller robotic arms from the cockpit. Picking it up, he looked it over tiredly; before finally sitting down, back towards his subordinates, still gazing out over the edge. 

Paul and Patryck took this as indication they were allowed to help him; Pat came forward to help bandage him up temporarily, while Paul went about salvaging anything useful and taking whatever could tie the bot’s existence to Red Army. Patryck frowned; Tord was seriously hurt, as in critical condition, they needed to get him back to base asap. He indicated this to Paul, and the group left the clifftop, heading back to the Norwegian’s hideout of the past six years. 

3 weeks later 

The trio who had escaped the Red Leader’s wrath and still, somehow, moved on, were settling back into regular life well. Edd and Matt had both been able to purchase apartments next to Tom’s and it was just like when they had all been housemates. Well you know, besides the fact they were all separated… But they didn't let that change anything! Their doors were usually open, bar at night, and even then often they crashed on one of their couches together, dozing off in front of some b-list movie and staying there until morning. 

This night they had wrapped up their movie early; rather than play the next recommended on netflix, the group headed back to their own spaces. Matt had to get up early to get to a modelling gig, Edd had some commissions to finish up, and Tom… Well Tom didn’t have anything going on, he was just tired. 

He headed back to his apartment; it was quiet, something he had never gotten used to. He turned on the television, allowing its quiet buzz to permeate the air while he finished getting ready. Pulling off his hoodie, he glanced at the flask sitting on the counter; he considered for a moment getting wasted, allowing himself to reach that warm bleary point again, but decided against it. Edd didn’t like it, Tom knew, and he had been doing better about it lately; no point encouraging an obviously bad habit. So he headed into his bedroom, crawling under the crumpled covers and falling asleep. 

When Tom opened his eyes next, it was backstage to the sound of fans screaming his name. He grinned; this was one of his favourite dreamscapes, a world in which he had actually succeeded in starting a band. The other band members were indeterminate; their faces blank, no actual personality or identity as far as he could tell, but it didn't matter. Tom marched onto the stage, following the others, as the crowd cheered, Susan slung over his back confidently. The band took their places, lights dimming and coloured spotlights taking their place. 

They started to play, Tom strumming Susan happily. He wasn’t lead in this one, sometimes he was, but he thought he preferred it this way. Someone else started singing, although he couldn’t make out the words, it didn’t make a difference. He played instinctively, composing as he went along, and somehow it all made cohesive sense and sounded brilliant. He hoped he remembered the tune this time when he woke up, this had a particularly original sound. 

He scanned the crowd, noting his friends in the center cheering him on. With a grin he continued looking, seeing a couple other people he recognized before catching someone he didn’t expect to see. He frowned; over at the bar was that stupid commie, why would he be dreaming about him? A sour note dragged his attention back to the music; he shrugged, that asshole didn’t matter, it was only a dream after all. 

The crowd grew louder, but Tom didn’t realize until a moment later that it wasn't with cheering, but with screams of terror. He looked up; something was breaking down the walls of the venue, sending chunks of rubble down into the crowd. Edd and Matt were nowhere to be seen, which was either very good or very bad. 

Somewhere in the chaos Tom lost his hold on Susan, the scenery shifting and twisting into some weird fusion of the concert hall and his old house, the crowd now pushing through the cramped hallways in some attempt to escape the collapsing building. Tom tried to stand his ground amongst the shifting masses, acknowledging the red metal showing through the open roof now. Some small part of his mind knew that this was just a dream, just the same twisted nightmare that had been replaying ever since the event had occurred; but that couldn’t stop the inevitable panic he felt at the oh so familiar fumes twisting its way up his nose or the crashing cacophony of twisting metal and burning walls. 

A sudden grab at his arm stole his attention slightly, the pull twisting him around to face Tord, the same version of Tord he had seen earlier in the dream. “Tom! What’s going on?!” He shouted, accented words nearly indescipherable. He looked confused, and angry, and maybe scared? At least not any emotion Tom had seen on him before. 

Tom opened his mouth to speak, some kind of angry retort to be sure, but he was quickly cut off by another boom, like a cannon firing. He turned, seeing only the faint outline of a giant robot through the smoke, and a quickly descending missile arcing towards him- 

Tom sat straight up, letting out a short gasp. Only the silence of his apartment greeted him, the small alarm by his bed reading 4:50. His heart was still racing from that stupid memory, he should seriously be over this by now. At least the dream was fading fast, with any luck he could still get in a couple hours before morning. He rolled over, trying not to dwell on the nightmare anymore. Although, it had been strange when… 

Nah. Nope. Going to sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I needed to start a new story on top of the ones I've already got  
> Let me know if you like this, I'd definitely like to continue it, but probably won't unless there's interest lol; ultimately I want to finish The Run and Go, and stories like this fall to the side pretty quickly otherwise :0  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
